


У супергероев нет времени ходить в гости

by Greenmusik



Series: Доступная среда [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив приносит пирог, потому что он хороший сосед.





	У супергероев нет времени ходить в гости

Ни на следующий день, ни до конца недели Стив так и не приходит, и Мэтт уже решает ненавязчиво прогуляться мимо его дома, чтобы проверить, как устроился новый обитатель Адской кухни, когда размеренное сердцебиение наконец неуклонно приближается к «Нельсон и Мёрдок».  
  
Запах мясного пирога, мешающийся с запахом маркеров и красок, Мэтт чует за квартал и по-быстрому спроваживает Карен, всучив копии, которые она третий день выпрашивает. Ему кажется, что если Карен увидит Стива, то потом обязательно расскажет Мэтту, как тот выглядит, и это разрушит забавную игру в знакомство с почти-Капитаном-Америка.  
  
— Привет, — неуверенно здоровается Стив от распахнутой двери, и Мэтт поворачивается к нему от якобы очень важной книги. — Это Стив, почти-сосед. Мы в метро познакомились, — уточняет он, будто все его знакомые имеют привычку забывать о нём, едва выпустив из поля зрения.  
  
— Я вижу, — шутливо язвит Мэтт и тут же исправляется: — У меня хорошая память на голоса. И отличная память на хорошую еду, потому что если это пахнет не пирог от Анджело, то я зря лечил насморк.  
  
— Именно он, — подтверждает Стив гораздо более уверенным тоном.  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше закрыть дверь: если это мне, я хочу как минимум половину прямо сейчас, а у моего партнёра есть дурная привычка заявляться на вкусные ароматы.  
  
Стив смеётся, закрывая дверь, и это самый открытый смех, какой слышал Мэтт за последний… примерно год — не считая детского.  
  
Пока Стив шуршит, разворачивая пирог, Мэтт добывает из шкафа пару тарелок, приборы и завалявшийся у стенки чай в пакетиках. Картонную коробку кто-то неаккуратно прижал, и она в ужасном состоянии, но чай до сих пор приятно пахнет, так что Мэтт извиняется за помятость и принимается расхваливать чай, в котором на самом деле кусочки фруктов, а не куча резких ароматизаторов, несмотря на то, что он пакетированный.  
  
— Это в любом случае значительно лучше той разводной бурды, которую пью я, — обрывает поток его восхвалений Стив. — Чайник-то я распаковал, а вот до магазина всё никак не дойду: ем на работе и в кафе, да пару раз заказывал пиццу на дом. Из остальных вещей тоже почти ничего не достал, можно сказать, живу на коробках.  
  
Мэтт думает, что к Стиву пока что просто не доехала его девушка; в том, что девушка есть, он ничуть не сомневается: просто невероятно, чтобы у такого хорошего и спортивного парня не было девушки. Или парня, что, конечно, разрушит насквозь гетеросексуальный звёздно-полосатый образ в голове Мэтта, но почему бы и нет, Мэтт не гомофоб.  
  
— Сложно быть взрослым и ответственным, когда нужно заботиться только о себе, — оправдывается Стив, разводя руками, и Мэтт хмыкает, вспоминая состояние собственной квартиры в последнее время и отмечая, что насчёт наличия девушки он, похоже, ошибся.  
  
Чуть позже Стив развеивает ещё одно ошибочное предположение Мэтта — когда рассказывает, что рисует и фотографирует только в свободное время и именно потому до сих пор не распаковал вещи: зарисовывает окрестные скверы, местных жителей и голубей, пугает по вечерам бродячих кошек щёлкающей камерой. О своей работе Стив не распространяется, лишь мельком упомянув многочисленные командировки, благотворительность и военную секретность. Пирог за разговором, как и чай, безнадёжно остывает задолго до того, как они съедают хотя бы половину, но даже холодный он восхитителен.  
  
Снова провожая Стива почти до дома, Мэтт внимательно вслушивается в окружающие дворы и понимает, что вокруг значительно спокойнее, чем было полторы недели назад. Будто сюда и впрямь Капитан Америка переехал, заставив Адскую кухню затаиться.


End file.
